


Mirror Mirror

by AConfusedBean



Series: DoJae Holidays [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Happy Halloween, M/M, Spirits, dojae aren’t really in a relationship but they flirt, haunted objects, jaehyun is a ghost, so are Youngho and Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Doyoung buys a mirror from an antique shop—which, really, is mistake number one. Everyone knows not to trust old objects from antique shops. Mistake number two? Keeping the mirror in his bedroom where he sleeps and gets dressed. But maybe the spirit in the mirror is cute and maybe Doyoung is just a little bit endeared.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: DoJae Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s been awhile since I’ve written anything. But it’s Halloween and I actually had this fic planned, believe it or not, exactly one year from today if my notes are anything to go by. I guess I just forgot to post it last year. 
> 
> This fic simultaneously goes everywhere and nowhere. But if you’re just looking for something cute to kill some time, then hopefully this will satisfy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone has a safe but fun Halloween! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Doyoung swore that his mirror—the one he bought at an antique store because Taeyong said it ‘fit the theme of his room better’—was haunted. However, the spirit that had taken up residence in the mirror—and thus, Doyoung’s house—didn’t show the behavior of a normal evil spirit, so frankly, Doyoung had no idea. Was it normal for evil spirits to appear in the mirror while he was trying to get dressed and start flirting with him? Google had no answer to that, leaving him feeling lost and confused.

Anyway, it was routine now. Get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, freshen up, and get dressed in front of the mirror where the ghost of a now-deceased person would appear, cheerfully greet him, and begin to flirt. 

“Ooh, go with the brown tie, it complements your beautiful eyes.”

Doyoung sighed, but set the red tie down anyway. 

“What, am I  _not_ being helpful? Just think of me as your personal stylist. Believe me, I’ll let you know when you look good.”

“Jaehyun, you always think I look good,” Doyoung countered as he put on the tie. “And I’m pretty sure that a stylist would be more professional than you.” 

“I’m a stylist that’s passionate about his work. And his client.” 

Doyoung’s lips twitched upwards in amusement. It was hard to stay annoyed at the handsome male with a beautiful smile in his mirror. Besides, it’s not like Doyoung could feel guilty about accepting the ghost’s flirtatious compliments, he was a single man, after all. 

The first time Jaehyun had appeared in his mirror, Doyoung nearly had a heart attack. He had been fixing his tie when the air behind him shimmered as a person appeared. Doyoung had screamed, whipping around to confront the person, only to see nobody there. Yet when he looked in the mirror, the person was there, smiling and waving. 

“As soon as I figure out how to get rid of you, I will,” Doyoung threatened. “I wanted a normal mirror, thank you very much.” 

“Please, we both know you’d miss my bright smile and sparkling personality too much to do that.”

“I wouldn’t miss you peeking in on me every time I get dressed,” Doyoung muttered. 

“Hey, I can appreciate art.”

“Not when you’re being creepy about it,” Doyoung argued, grabbing his blazer and heading out the door. “And especially not when me changing is the art.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he heard the door click shut. “Deep down, he really does love me,” he said out loud to an empty room before he disappeared from the mirror. 

*****

“Just break the mirror,” Taeyong suggested. 

Doyoung paused in his eating, looking up at his friend. “Isn’t that supposed to give me bad luck or something?”

Taeyong shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s all superstitious anyway.”

“Taeyong, there’s a  _ghost_ in my  _mirror_ , I don’t think I can afford to  _not_ be superstitious.”

“Yeah, but at least you won’t have a perverted ghost.” 

Taeyong had been skeptical when Doyoung claimed his mirror was haunted, as any sane person would. Finally, the older agreed to take a look at the mirror and of course, Jaehyun didn’t show himself. Doyoung threw a fit when Jaehyun appeared the second after the door closed behind Taeyong. 

“Why didn’t you show yourself?” He accused, crossing his arms and glaring at the mirror.

“Hey, I’m a loyal man,” Jaehyun claimed. “The only person I show myself to is my romantic interest.” 

“We’re not romantic interests! Instead, you made me look like a fool in front of my best friend! Now he thinks I’m crazy for thinking my mirror is haunted!”

“Well, to be fair, I’d probably think you’re crazy in his place too.” 

“No. No no no. No. No. Listen here, Mr. Ghost,” Doyoung fumed as he stomped towards the mirror. “I’m going to bring Taeyong over here again and you are going to show yourself to him. Do you understand?”

“Jung.”

“What?”

“That’s my last name, Jung. So it’d be Mr. Jung which, quite frankly, I find much better than Mr. Ghost. Especially if you’re the one saying it”. Jaehyun threw him a wink.

Doyoung screamed in frustration and Jaehyun winced. “Jeez, I’m pretty sure that cracking the glass from a scream could be considered breaking a mirror, you don’t want bad luck, do you?”

“Wait, is that really a thing?”

“Of course it is, all mirrors are the portals to the spirit realm, but not all mirrors have spirits in them,” Jaehyun informed. “Breaking a mirror will break its connection to the spirit realm, which often gives bad luck.”

“So if I break the mirror,” Doyoung said slowly.

“Doyoung, don’t.” 

“Then I can get rid of you,” he finished triumphantly. He studied the mirror. “You’re lucky that it fits so well with the theme of the house,” Doyoung sighed. “Otherwise I’d have returned it a long time ago.”

With that, he left his room, needing to get some work done. 

“I’m totally growing on him,” Jaehyun decided before vanishing once more. 

*****

Life in the antique shop B.D. (Before Doyoung) had been lonely and boring. Sure, there were other spirits that he could talk to, spirits being bound to objects were more common than most would think, but going so long without a change of pace or scenery was making Jaehyun feel restless. 

“As soon as I get out of here,” Youngho, one of Jaehyun’s friends that was bound to a lamp, “I’m going to go terrorize the owner of the house for fun. I hope it’s a family with kids, they’re always the best.”

“You’re the type of spirit who  _doesn’t_ deserve to get adopted,” Jaehyun said. 

“Adopted?” Yuta, another spirit attached to an old book, repeated. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

“I mean, what else would we call it?” 

“How about ‘buying an item with more baggage than expected,’” Youngho suggested. 

“Buy one get something free,” Yuta offered. 

Jaehyun groaned. “I need to get out of here. Being trapped in one place with nothing but you two to keep me company is driving me crazy.”

Just as he said that, the door to the shop opened, the bell tinkling. Immediately, all three spirits vanished, but still being able to hear. 

“—can’t just go to an IKEA?” A voice was complaining as footsteps came closer. “It’s less dusty and probably isn’t possessed.”

Jaehyun chuckled to himself. If only this person knew. 

“IKEA is full of new, modern furniture,” a second voice said. “And your new house isn’t new nor modern, so you need something that fits the theme of your room better. Like this!”

The footsteps stopped in front of Jaehyun’s mirror and while he was dying to take a peek, he knew that as soon as he could see them, they would be able to see him. So he held in his curiosity and eavesdropped.

“This is a beautiful mirror, nice and solid and a nice color to go with your decor.” 

Hell yeah it’s a beautiful mirror, Jaehyun wouldn’t settle for a second-class mirror to possess. He was a man of taste, thanks. 

There was a loud sigh and Jaehyun figured that they were looking at it. He felt the mirror tip forward a little, the two people probably observing the back of it. 

“I guess it’s okay,” the first person admitted grudgingly. 

“See, told you,” his companion said smugly. “Now let’s go buy it before you change your mind.” 

The footsteps moved away a few steps before pausing once more. 

“What do you think of this old book? It looks very antique-ish and would probably look nice on your coffee table for decoration.”

Jaehyun groaned.  _I swear, if they’re talking about Yuta’s book..._ he thought to himself. 

“Oh, let me go buy this ugly lamp while we’re at it,” the other said sarcastically. “No, Taeyong, I’m not buying every old thing I see.” 

The two left—probably to get the shop owner—and the three spirits reappeared.

“My lamp is not ugly,” Youngho sniffed, offended as he looked at the lamp. 

“Man, I was this close to getting adopted,” Yuta pouted, holding his fingers about an inch apart. 

“Sucks to be you, I’m getting out of here,” Jaehyun said happily. “Which means I win the bet, I’ll be collecting my dues soon.” 

“Not gonna lie, I thought that Yuta was going first,” Youngho admitted. “Never thought someone would buy a mirror as clunky as yours.” 

“Excuse me, didn’t you hear them?” Jaehyun asked. “They said my mirror was beautiful.” 

Yuta opened his mouth—most likely for a retort—when they heard the voices come closer again. Instantly they disappeared once more and Jaehyun was practically dancing in excitement as he was picked up and moved, the transaction complete. 

It took a week for his curiosity to finally get the better of him, dying to see what the person who bought him looked like. When he finally appeared in the mirror, it was right in front of the other. Jaehyun winced, he had hoped on appearing when the guy’s back was turned, but it seems that he may have miscalculated exactly where in the room the other was. 

The person froze, staring at him in shock before whipping around, looking behind him. When he didn’t see anyone there, he looked back at the mirror, blinking a few times. 

“Um, you look very handsome,” Jaehyun offered with a smile and a wave. 

The man screamed and Jaehyun winced at the high-pitched noise. 

“What the hell!?” 

It had taken awhile to get the man—Doyoung, as Jaehyun found out later—to calm down. And Jaehyun’s been complimenting him ever since. What can he say? He’s weak to cute men who like to pretend to be more uptight than they really are. 

“Hey there cutie,” Jaehyun smirked, leaning against the side of his mirror as Doyoung entered the room. 

“Doyoung? Is someone in your room?” A voice Jaehyun recognizes as Taeyong’s said from a phone. 

“Just Jaehyun.” 

“Jaehyun?” 

“The spirit in my mirror.” 

“Wait, now you have a name for him?” 

“He has a name for himself,” Doyoung corrected. “Anyway, you were saying?” 

“Oh, right, so I walked into the club, right? And this cute guy started hitting on me, which I’m flattered and everything and that was my goal, but he wasn’t my  _type_.” Both men in the room could hear the pout in the other’s voice. 

“Yikes,” Jaehyun muttered, inspecting his nails and ignoring the glare Doyoung sent him. 

“This is why you don’t go to bars to find a boyfriend,” Doyoung said, exasperated. “Because they don’t know what you’re looking for and you can’t judge a person based on their appearance. Just as you can’t judge a mirror based on its appearance,” he added, sending a look towards the mirror. Jaehyun sent him a winning smile and a wave. “Because if you do, you end up taking home a lot more than you bargained for.” 

“Doie, at least _try_ to take this seriously!” Taeyong complained. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, spouted a few words of advice, and said his goodbyes. 

“What’s Taeyong’s type?” Jaehyun asked in curiosity. 

“I don’t know, tall, dark, and handsome?” Doyoung said distractedly as he laid out the new clothes he had just bought. 

Jaehyun whistled as Doyoung took off his shirt and the human glared at him before turning around to put the new shirt on. 

“It suits you,” Jaehyun commented. “Pair it with your leather jacket and it’ll be amazing.” 

By now, Doyoung’s gotten used to the advice and retrieved the jacket, throwing it on over the shirt. Sure enough, the two articles of clothing worked well with each other. Doyoung took it off and cut off the price tag before throwing it in the hamper. 

“Anyway, if he wants ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ with a dash of personality, I know a guy,” Jaehyun continued. 

“Is the guy a ghost?” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Then I think we both know why that wouldn’t work,” Doyoung said dryly. 

“Oh come on, Youngho’s a great guy,” Jaehyun objected. To himself, he wondered, “I hope he and Yuta are doing okay.” 

“Should I take you to the antique store for a play date?” Doyoung asked sarcastically. 

“Would you?” Jaehyun perked up before laughing. “Spirits can’t leave the material they’re bound to, so unless you feel like buying a lamp and a book or dragging a mirror to the store, I’ll be okay.” 

Doyoung looked at him curiously. “How did you attach yourself to the mirror anyway?” He asked. “Do you have some lingering vengeance or is that also a myth?” 

“It’s a myth,” Jaehyun said. “I don’t have a single angry bone in my body. Though, I also don’t have a body or bones, so maybe that wasn’t the best comparison. But you get the point. Anyway, there’s only two rules when it comes to finding an item to haunt. Number one is that you have to have some kind of connection to the item. Number two is that it can’t already be inhabited by another spirit.” 

“Inhabited?” Doyoung snorted. “What are you guys, hermit crabs finding a shell?” 

“Kind of.” 

“So what made you choose the mirror?” Doyoung asked. “It’s so big and clunky.” 

“Yeah, not one of my clearest moments of thought,” Jaehyun admitted. “When you die, you only have a certain amount of time to make your decision. I panicked and chose the mirror.” 

“You mentioned that you had friends back at the antique store,” Doyoung commented. “Should I go get them too?” 

“Please don’t,” Jaehyun groaned. “If you feel bad about leaving them there, then just gift the items to your friends and have them take care of it.” 

“What kind of items do your friends inhabit?” Doyoung asked. 

“One has an old book in Japanese, that’s Yuta. The other has an ugly lamp—the one you commented on. Why?” 

“A friend of mine likes to collect old books, so I could give it to him as a present.” 

“He won’t mind that it’s in Japanese?” 

“Ten’s multilingual, he’ll be fine. As for the ugly lamp...” Doyoung grimaced. “Yeah, no, I don’t think your friend is being bought anytime soon.” 

Jaehyun’s laughed. “That’s what I told him!” 

“Wait,” Doyoung said, straightening. “My younger cousin is in college right now and is looking for a lamp to put on the end table of their couch.” 

“How young are we talking about?” 

“Just started his junior year.” 

“Um, no, he’s too young, Youngho will corrupt him. Give him to your friend who wants tall, dark, and handsome.” 

“Taeyong?” 

“That’s the one.” 

Doyoung grinned. “It’ll be payback for when he thought I was just imagining you. Who’s the one that’s being haunted now?” 

“Not sure your motives are in the right place but you know what, it’s one less spirit in the antique shop that gets to go to a good home.” 

The next day saw Doyoung strolling into the antique shop cheerfully, a post-it note in his pocket describing what the book was and what the lamp looked like—as if the human could forget a lamp that ugly. He found the two items with no problem, feeling a wave of sympathy flood through him as he saw the two items still in place, untouched. It’s been a month now, how long have Yuta and Youngho been here? He picked up the two items and carried them to the cashier, paying for them and loading them in his car before driving home. 

Once he was back at his apartment, he took the items out of their bags and set them on the floor in front of the mirror, Jaehyun appearing when he heard Doyoung arrive. 

“Youngho? Yuta?” 

No reply. 

“Don’t make me get over there and kick you, I know you’re there.” 

“Is the human gone?” A muffled voice from the lamp asked. 

“No, but he knows about you. Don’t be rude, say hi.” 

Two men materialized from the objects, stretching a bit before looking around. 

“Hey man, good to see you!” Yuta said cheerfully. 

“Never thought I’d have to see your ugly face again,” Youngho joked. 

“Excuse me, my face is flawless,” Jaehyun sniffed. “Even Doyoungie thinks so.” 

“Aww, you have a human who accepts you for who you are!” Yuta said in an overly-sweet voice. “How nice!” 

“Yep, nope,” Doyoung said, approaching them and grabbing the lamp and book. “I’m putting you in your gift boxes and giving you to someone else to deal with.” 

The two disappeared as Doyoung put the lamp in a large cardboard box and the book in a gift bag. 

“I don’t like this mode of transportation,” Youngho’s muffled voice came from the box. “It’s dark and scary.” 

“You’re going to a place that’s even scarier,” Doyoung warned, taping the box closed. 

“Oh? Where’s that? A haunted house?” 

“My best friend’s apartment.” 

“Is he cute?” 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t believe in the supernatural.” 

“Ooh, that’ll make it more fun.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, sending a quick prayer and apology to Taeyong. 

***** 

Taeyong waved goodbye to his friend when he left, taking the cardboard box to his living room. Opening it, he found an antique lamp, snorting at how ugly it was. Oh well, a gift was a gift and if it’s from Doyoung, then some thought and consideration probably went into it. 

He plugged it in to the outlet, startling when a harsh red light appeared instead of the normal white or yellow. A deep voice began chuckling out of nowhere, the sound sinister and giving him goosebumps. 

“Hello, Lee Taeyong.” 

Taeyong screamed and promptly fainted, missing the ghostly figure that appeared right after he fell. 

“Damn, I think I overdid it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
